With these hands
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Sometimes there are beings who believe such dark things that spiral them downwards to become out of control. These beings can become truly cruel to others. Especially cruel to those who are seen as the most innocent. Children. It isn't easy for them to escape such situations. The skeleton brothers need to be there for each other even after so many years. Rated T for darker theme.


"With these hands." A skeleton with a scarred face looks at his hands. "With these hands I have complete control." He turns them over to look at their backs before looking to the palms. "I can control everything. Their in my control under these hands." He keeps his hands unclenched. "I control their fates." He clenches them slightly as he says this. "I control their destinies." His hands become even more clenched. "I control what they say to others." He once again clenches them even more. "I control their very lives." His hands once more clench even more. "I control their deaths!" His hands finally are now fully clenched. His eyes narrow at the very thought of all the control he had described.

A smaller child skeleton slaps his hand over his mouth to try to keep quiet. His other hand attempts to grip the ground to try to control his shaking. He's sitting around the corner just outside of the living room. He fights back tears of fear. His mind racing leaving him to attempt to recollect his thoughts to figure out what to do.

"I could have their dusts clenched within these hands if I so desire."

This moment the small skeleton slightly gasps though it is muffled by his hand.

Silence fills the space for a time making each second feel like an hour to the smaller.

The smaller clenches his teeth, his body tensing which helps with the shaking, and he attempts to blink away the tears that are forming.

The silence stretches on for a bit longer in which the smaller contemplates moving away.

After all there is a chance that he may have been heard or seen.

The smaller starts to turn his head half expecting the other, in the living room, to be there. His hands shoot out as he lets out a squeak of surprise. He had spotted two hands with holes in the palms.

The hands are made with purple magic to match their owners hands. Though they appear floating and bigger than the owners hands.

"You little bastard!" An angry growl is heard as the smaller is grabbed before he can run.

The smaller wiggles and struggles as he is brought into the living room. His panic shooting through him only getting worse as he is brought closer to the furious adult. "NO!" He screams shutting his eyes tightly only to open them with them completely glowing blue. He manages to register a bright and sudden flash of light.

"Sans!"

Sans shoots up to a sitting position with a gasp. He's panting heavily as arms are quickly put around him. He turns spitting his brother Papyrus sitting on his mattress. He leans into the embrace, keeping his eyes open to remind himself he's not in his nightmare, letting himself calm down.

"It's okay." Papyrus shushes gently even taking off his scarf wrapping it around the smaller. "It's okay brother. I'm here." He keeps whispering words of assurance until Sans has full y relaxed. "Sans...?" He continues after getting a small sound of acknowledgement. "Do you want to talk about it? You told me when I was younger that talking about it can help your nightmares."

Sans remembers giving that advice so long ago. He smiles softly. "Don't worry Paps." He assures the other. "It wasn't really that interesting. Just some stress from today."

"I haven't been pushing you too hard have I?" Papyrus inquires worriedly. "I know you have days when you can hardly get out of bed. Not to mention how easily you get sick. You're not hiding something from me are you? I know I can be a bit pushy with trying to get you to not be so lazy. I just was hoping it'd make you become better in health in every way. That I wouldn't have to worry so much. I'm sorry if this is all my fault. I never meant to cause you nightmares."

"What? No Papyrus." Sans assures him. "I'm feeling okay. You are Not in anyway related to the stress. You've been doing perfect in making sure of that. The stress could be a sign a bad day might be coming up though."

"Do you promise to tell me if you don't feel okay?" Papyrus almost demands more than asks.

"Of course." Sans nods. "I always tell you when it's a bad day."

"Or days." Papyrus nods though he does slightly correct his brother. "Well okay. We will have to keep an eye on how things go for a bit. I don't want you to push yourself too hard before a possible bad time with you. Remember when you did do that? You ended up stuck in bed for a week! A week Sans! I don't want you to fall into one of those bad days. So please. Don't overwork yourself just because a bad day might be coming. Try to make sure you won't be out for another week."

"I won't." Sans promises hugging his brother. "I promise I'll be careful until we figure out when the bad day might happen. Even though we often don't get warnings."

Papyrus relaxes at this.

The two of them stay like that. Cuddled in each other's arms letting their brothers presence help to keep them calm. They could have stayed for the entire day if Papyrus didn't keep track of time in his head.

"Well it's close to time to get up. How about we go downstairs for some breakfast?" Papyrus suggests to Sans who nods in agreement.

"Sure. That sounds great." Sans agrees as the two of them pull apart.

"Let us go!" Papyrus gets up puffing our his chest proudly. "I, The Great Papyrus, shall make the best breakfast!"

"It'll be so good." Sans agrees with his brother and he himself gains a slight devious smile. "It'll be Bone appetit."

"I'll let that One slide." Papyrus states and heads out of the room to go to the kitchen.

Sans chuckles and gets up himself. He walks out of his room and pauses to glance to the painting. He can almost imagine a third room being there instead. He quickly locks away the very idea of it. "Heh. No chance. I can promise you. You will never return to the real world. You'll never get your own room in our new home. We've gotten away from every last bit of you that we could. Including that house we were left in. As long as I am alive you will never be allowed to return to reality. I simply will not allow it." He turns away and continues on to meet his brother in the kitchen.

The end.


End file.
